


Ethan Double

by Current521



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: AU, Cute, KIND OF I GUESS, acknowledging multiroling in the dumbest ways possible, the kris kringle movie is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Ethan takes Hannah to watch some dumb new Santa Claus movie. He makes her laugh more than the movie does.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 159





	Ethan Double

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ethan and Hannah a lot ok, and also, multiroling is dumb and fun, and I support acknowledging it in stupid ways

"Two tickets to  _ Santa Claus Goes to High School _ , that'll be 27.50." The kid at the ticket counter sounded and looked like he was half asleep with a head cold.

Ethan groaned. He had the money, but then he wouldn't have enough to buy popcorn, and he knew Hannah loved popcorn. He glanced back at her, staring expectantly. "That's fucking expensive." He slammed the money down. "The kid's gonna want popcorn, and I ain't got that kinda money." He leaned in close.

"I don't set the prices, man, I'm just, I just work here… But I guess I can buy you a popcorn as a gift." There was, Ethan figured, some benefit to being an asshole.

"That's the spirit." He patted the kid on the shoulder. "See you at school." He wouldn't; they were leaving. But it held up the threat.

He got the tickets and the popcorn. "Enjoy the movie, sir."

Ethan grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her along into the cinema. "Come on, Banana, let's go see what this stupid movie's about."

She followed him. "Bad place. To doors, not one."

"What's shaking, Banana Split, you alright?" Ethan sat them down, still holding her hand.

She shook her head. "Bad place."

"I know you're worried. But… You trust your sister, right?"

"Aha."

"And you know I'm gonna do everything I can to get both of you to California. I sunk a grand into the car, you know, just to make sure it worked. We’ll get there, I promise.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder and didn’t say any more. She did reach over to take some popcorn every few seconds, though, so he figured she was alright.

Half an hour into the movie, Ethan realised that they were the only two people in the cinema. Then again, it was 7.30am on Black Friday. “Hey Banana, that lead is pretty familiar, where have I seen him before?”

Hannah giggled. “Mirror.”   
“Mirror? I’ve never heard of that movie?”

“No. Mirror. He looks like you, Ethan.” Hannah giggled again.

“I look nothing like that preppy jock!” Ethan was gonna let it go, but Hannah was full-on laughing now, and he was pretty sure it was at him. “I mean, look at him! That dumb varsity jacket, have you ever seen me in a varsity jacket, Hannah? No you have not, and you never will.” She was still laughing openly at him, completely ignoring the movie in favour of watching him. “And that kinda Christmas red isn’t my colour, I mean come on, I’m not that bright. A good muted red, sure, but he’s the colour of a phone booth on British TV! No, Hannah Banana, I look nothing like that kid. He’s some preppy asshole.”

“Two Ethans. Santa Ethan.” Hannah laughed. “Santa Ethan.”

Ethan sighed; there had to be a limit. “Alright, Banana Split, that’s enough. Watch the movie.”

An hour and a half later, Ethan had thoroughly regretted not letting Hannah just laugh at him for the rest of the movie; it was a truly terrible movie, and he really wished he hadn’t watched it.


End file.
